


Flight Of The Robin

by Dragon4799



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Harems, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon4799/pseuds/Dragon4799
Summary: Tim Drake; the 3rd Robin, shall forge his own path as a hero, he will go through troubling times in his journey but along the way, he will make long lasting relationships. Friends and loved ones will aid him as he comes of age as a hero in his own right.Robin (Tim Drake)/Multiple Female Characters.





	Flight Of The Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake thought tonight would be uneventful, but an unlikely team up with the notorious Catwoman may prove him wrong.

**Chapter 1: The Bird and the Cat**

* * *

School was trivial.

Tim Drake, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and the 3rd person to take on the Robin mantle figured that out during his first few months as apprentice to the Dark Knight, once you get the feeling of prowling through high rooftops and fighting the criminally insane that Gotham City is known for, having to cram for midterms and taking tests is completely boring in comparison, he already knew enough thanks to Bruce and Alfred. The dark haired young boy stepped out of the entrance of Gotham Academy, it was there that he spotted a familiar limousine being driven by the family's ever so faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he went into the back. "You know Al, you could just drive in a mini-van or something, I don't really like all the stares people give us."

"Don't pat them much attention, master Tim, they're just amazed to see such a big car." the butler responded with a wry grin.

The young teenager shook his head. "Is it your nature to be patronizing, or is that just your butler training?"

Alfred mildly smiled. "I like to think it's part of my charm. But enough about me and my attitude towards others, how was your day at school?" he inquired.

Sitting back, Tim sighed and put his hands behind his back. "Nothing to report. It was the same old thing, can't tell you how much I was waiting until the day was over. Of course, I can't help but feel that tonight will most likely be just as boring." he said, looking out of the window in a very bored manner.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on Alfred, you know that Bruce will be busy working on a League mission, in fact he's been spending way too much up there in that orbital space station with all the other grown-ups." he then listed off everyone else. "And it's not just him. Nightwing's on a mission with the Titans, Jason's probably shooting someone right this second, and Barb's going on a family vacation with Commissioner Gordon for about a month so no one will be seeing Batgirl in a while. So I'm basically stuck holding down the fort and let's face it almost nothing exciting happens when I'm on solo patrol. Most guys don't even think I'm worth the effort since I'm the sidekick."

"What about masters Superboy and Impulse?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't know about that. Conner and Bart are my pals and all, but the three of us usually cause a problem that needs fixing, rather than trying to fix a problem."

"Well, if it's excitement you're looking for, then perhaps I can help with that." Alfred cryptically informed him.

Tim quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Wait until we get home and get dressed, it'll involve your nightly profession."

* * *

After arriving in Wayne Manor, Alfred instructed Dick to wait until night time change into his Robin uniform and to meet him in the Batcave, after changing, the now fully costumed teenage vigilante went down to the underground headquarters where all the magic happens, there was Alfred who was typing on the Bat Computer. "In the last few weeks, a reliable source has informed us that several women have mysteriously disappeared, most of them being the..." he cleared his throat. "...sensual kind of women."

In other words, exotic dancers. 

Robin observed the info on the screen with investigative eyes. "Hmm, these disappearances seem to happen on every third day of the month which is a time when all the strip clubs at Gotham are closed, it does seem like the perfect opportunity for kidnapping." he observed, using that big head of his to assess the situation.

"Indeed. Master Bruce has been meaning to try and find the source of this, but there were little clues left that indicates where these unfortunate women could have gone. However, here's what the police found in the broken-in apartment of one abductee." he displayed the image of a blue diamond. "Now this may look like any ordinary piece of diamond but it's actually a diamond tooth."

The boy wonder's eyes perked up as he realized something. "Which is a dead giveaway for this creep." he then accessed the computer and pulled up all the criminal files that detailed any and all scum of Gotham which was admittedly a very long list, but using the clue to narrow down his search he pulled up and image of a burly man with a deep scowl and imposing height. "Rough Cut. Biggest trafficker in all of Gotham, he makes it his whole business to abduct ad sell all the women he can find to the highest bidder." Robin's eyes narrowed, out of all the bad guys in Gotham, it was guys like him that really made his blood boil. 

Without a second thought, Robin mounted on his motorcycle and drove off into Gotham.

* * *

Night at Gotham City were always cold, and not just because there was sometimes an ice-themed villain running around with an freeze gun, but Tim is used to this sort of thing, it helps him build up a tolerance to the cold. From what he could gather from the other abductions, they mostly happened somewhere near Gotham's bridge, so he kneeled on top of a pillar as he used his binoculars to see any form of suspicious activity in the air. So far, all was quiet but when it came to this city, such a thing would never last long. That's when he heard something, they were gunshots, he looked over and saw two thugs with their guns ready and shooting at a....cat?

Either these two were allergic to felines or they were risking a lot of exposure for attacking the cat so openly, he looked to the grey animal and saw some sort of yellow wristband around its neck with red diamonds. "Hmm..." taking out a grapple hook, he shot out a cable to swing down.

With the thugs, they had been chasing that furry little demon for a while now and they saw as it ran into the highway near the bridge, the feline turned to the hugs with one of them beckoning it to come. "Here, kitty, kitty." then, the thug was kicked away by Robin landing down with his Bo-Staff out and him ready for action. 

The second gunman tired shooting rounds at the boy wonder, but Robin deflected the bullets with his staff and hit him across the face with the weapon, Robin then turned to the cat. "Hey, little one." he kneeled down and stroked its head, causing it to purr at his touch. "See? I'm not gonna hurt you." a bullet nearly hit him and the animal, causing Robin to carry the cat and quickly ran away from the gunfire and to the edge of the bridge. 

Thinking fast, Robin took out a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground, creating a small foggy cloud with one thug shooting blindly at the fig, once it was gone, the teen and the cat were nowhere in sight, the thugs looked down and noticed a small ripple in the waters. "They're dead meat." one said, full of smug confidence.

"You sure?" his associate questioned.

"Definitely. There's no way I didn't shoot the boy blunder and even if I didn't, there's no way he or the cat survived the fall."

"Fair enough."

Suddenly, a white limo pulled up in front of them, the window slid down revealing Rough Cut himself and gave his two cronies a glower that gave them shivers up their spines. "Is it dead?"

"We're sure of it Rough Cut, we had some trouble but we got it." one told him as honest as he could.

Rough Cut's eyes narrowed. "Better be sure." he allowed them into his limo and it promptly drove away.

But what they didn't know was that during their fight with Robin, the teen hero had thrown a bat tracer that also worked as a recorder as well, and he heard everything from under the bridge where he and the cat were in, putting him on his back, Robin climbed back up. Setting the cat on the ground, he asked himself. "Why would Rough Cut be after you, little fella?"

"Good question."

Robin instinctively pulled out his staff and got into a battle stance, but when he saw who it was, he was left surprised. "You?"

In front of him was none other than Selina Kyle or as she's commonly known as, Catwoman the expert thief herself. No matter how many times he's seen her, he can't help but take note of how downright sexy she looked in that skintight catsuit she wears, it showed a lot of her cleavage and she slid up her goggles to show him her beautiful eyes, sensing his raging hormones acting up, Robin told himself in his mind to focus. "Well, what do we have here? A little birdy all by himself? You know how mean these streets get at night time, Timmy. A little boy all alone in Gotham never did bode well, reminds me of this runaway I ran into, name was Jason."

"Selina. What are you doing here?" he still kept his battle position. Selina may have been an occasional ally in the past, but she was still a notorious thief and it was hard to say which side she was on most of the time.

The seductive thief sashayed over to him, swaying her hips while doing so, she picked up the cat and observed the wristband around the neck. "Can't a girl take an evening stroll? By the way, nice wok protecting this innocent creature from those bastards." she leaned down and ruffled his hair playfully which made him go red a little, especially when he got a view of her cleavage, in fact with that leather suit hugging her curvaceous body it would be hard not to admire how she looked. 

"I don't have time for this." he said, stepping away. "Give that cat back, it's somehow connected to whatever Rough Cut is up to."

"You talking about him kidnapping girls and possibly trafficking them for profit." seeing his surprised expression made her chuckle and pinch his cheek lightly. "Oh honey, who do you think tipped off Alfred? See, as someone who used to play the game myself before, I was worried about the poor women of Gotham so I emailed your computer as an Anon. Of course, I expected to see Bruce here, or maybe even Nightwing. I take it they're unavailable at the moment?"

"You'd be right on that." Robin confirmed. "In fact, I plan on stopping whatever he's planning."

"Aw, little bird wants to take down the big bad man. Cute, but are you sure you can handle it kid? Rough Cut doesn't need powers like Clayface to be a degenerate and he doesn't have any qualms with hurting kids." Catwoman warned him and it wasn't to tease him, she was genuinely scared if he ever got hurt.

"If I can't handle guys like Rough Cut, then I never could have put on this uniform." Robin retorted. "Now, where exactly is this guy going next?"

Seeing that he was intent on pursuing this little endeavor, the thief complied. "If you're so driven, then follow me." she said as she started walking. "Try to keep up, though."

"Don't worry, that tracer I put on one of those thugs will lead us wherever they're going. Probably going to Cut's penthouse or something." 

Catwoman wryly smirked. "Actually, I know exactly where he's going, but you should probably bet ready." she warned her, as she walked Robin couldn't help but stare at her ample rump.

Bad brain!

* * *

 "How long until the boat arrives?" Rough Cut asked as he was on the phone. "20 minutes? Fine, but I'm gonna make a stop first and don't wait for me, just get it out." he demanded as he hung up. 

With the whole cat business done, now was the time for him and his goons to have a good time and the greatest things Gotham could ever supply gang members with; the strip clubs. Men like him pay to see women expose themselves to anyone with deep enough pockets and it's a good thing he has a mouth full of diamonds, the limo stopped at the Kitty Corner, where  inside was Buttermilk Skye, tonight's performer. She was a busty blonde wearing only a red bra and panties. She danced expertly on the pole, her body swinging around as she performed on stage for any that were watching her, and lo and behold, Rough Cut noticed her.

Walking through the club and taking a glassed drink for himself, one of his goons ordered that one guy sitting front stage to leave, it took one look at Rough Cut to make him comply. The three criminals sat and enjoyed the show as rock music filled the air. Knowing she had to pull out the big guns, Skye sashayed over to him and proceeded to do more dances for him until she unclasped her bra and threw at his shoulder. Rough Cut smirked and reached into his jacket, where he took out a diamond and gave it to the dancer who smiled.

Once her time was up, Skye went to the dressing room where friend, Lily was waiting. "Rough Cut's back." she informed as she put on a blue vest around her breasts.

"What'd he give you?" Lily was handed the diamond said gangster gave to Skye. 

"He must be smuggling diamonds, again." Skye chuckled.

Lily shook her head, "That thug would smuggle his own mama. You know, Maggie got one of those last week." 

Skye then adopted a concerned expression. "You heard from her?"

Before her friend could answer, the door was kicked open, revealing Catwoman and Robin. "You ladies look like you could use a break." the thief said. 

"Selina?" Lily questioned. "What are you doing here?" she then noticed Robin. "And is that boy wonder himself?"

"Yes to the second question, as for your first question, I plan on taking care of Rough Cut with help from my young friend here. Hope that's cool with you, Lil."

Luckily, Lily knew better than to discuss this further. "Knock yourself out. As long as it means he stops coming here, a lot of friends have been disappearing and I have a feeling he's involved."

Smiling in thanks, she started to go on stage. "Oh and try not to scare the kid." she motioned to Robin as she went away.

But Skye couldn't help but notice the red tint on his cheeks along with the nervous aura he was emitting, she walked over and leaned on the side of the door. "Surprised Bats is letting one of his runts out at this hour, ain't he afraid that some stranger will snatch you up." she smirked, making him fidget a little as he could see her barely covered breasts.

When this is over, Selina owes him big time.

* * *

 As Rough Cut and his goons got their drinks, they saw as another dancer too the stage, Selina had bring out some old skills from before her thieving days to pull this off and with any luck these idiots would think she was someone cosplaying as Catwoman. The lights shone at her, as the music played, she started flipping backside in a slippery manner, her legs grabbed onto the pole and started slithering all over it. She sensually pulled off a series of moves that delighted the crooks.

"This is new." one noted.

His friend nodded. "Yeah, she's like that Catwoman broad from TV and the papers." he chuckled.

From the curtains, Robin was watching, he had went off to escape the advancements of those two women but was stupefied once he saw Catwoman begin to show off her sensual body, what was even more shocking was that she looked back right at them and puckered her lips to make a kissing noise along with a wink. She knew he was watching and she didn't mind, maybe going back to those girls wasn't such a bad idea right about now, and now there was a tremor from down under. Taking things up a notch, Selina took her zipper and took it down to her waist, exposing her toned midriff, making Rough Cut lick his lips hungrily. She took out her whip and wrapped it around her figure and then attacked the two thugs, she put her whip around one's neck to slam his face to the table and then took the other's gun away. 

Knowing that now was the time to act, Robin jumped out and threw a bird-a-rang to hit the other dude's gun away, then grabbed his head to connect it with his knee, and Catwoman punched the last guy into unconsciousness, she then hoisted the gun up and shot at the sky to scare away all the customers and employees. 

Despite his current situation, Rough Cut wasn't worried in the slightest. "Something I can help you two with?" he asked.

She took out the wristband that was on the cat. "I'm looking for the owner of this." 

"Never seen it before." the thug told her which was the wrong thing to say as she used her whip to pull his head.

"Take a closer look."

Robin crossed his arms. "While you're at it, maybe also tell us where you're keeping those other girls."

Before they could react, Rough Cut flipped the table to him so that the whip would fall out of her hands, he then proceeded to throw a lot of furniture at the duo who dodged them all, the thug made his way to the exit and pulled out his gun to fire on them, causing Selina to grabbed Robin in a protective embrace and ducked for cover. "W-What are you doing?!" he asked, noticing how dangerously close he was to her chest. 

"Making sure you don't get shot."

Once the bullets stopped, they saw that he had gone outside

Both went out and saw his limo drive away from view. "Damn it." she cursed.

"Don't worry." a holographic screen appeared on Robin's arm and he typed in commands. "Our ride's coming." the sound of revving was heard and his motorcycle drove up to them. 

"Don't suppose you'll let me drive." she asked.

"My bike, so no." he responded, he handed her an extra helmet then he got on with her getting in back. "You might want to hold on tight."

"If you say so." she put her arms around his waist and leaned into his back and could feel her big orbs, making him fidget. "What's wrong, short stuff?" she asked in faux innocence. "You said to hold on tight, Tim."

Revving up the engine, Robin rode the motorcycle to chase after the limo of the thug, once he was close enough, they both saw him get up through the roof window with a rifle and shot at them, the boy wonder swerved left to right in order to avoid the line of fire, a truck was up ahead and it horn blew to warn them but Rough Cut shot at the truck causing it to lose its balance and nearly hits the two, but Robin slid the bike under the trailer to avoid damage. Cut continues to shoot at them, but the bike was more durable than he thought, not even shooting another vehicle to make it crash into them was enough to stop them. Robin drove to the other side where he continued to outmaneuver the bullets, then when he saw that Rough Cut needed to reload, he took the chance to ride into the front of the limo, up front was a vehicle carrying gas tanks, Selina used her whip to free the tanks so that they can force the limo to dodge contact, thus making Rough Cut lose his gun.

But he had one last trick when he shot with his pistol which struck a tank, creating an explosion that flung them back over the limo and landing on the street from behind. "That was too close." Robin groaned. Then, they heard another truck coming for them and they laid flat on the ground to not get run over, the bike unfortunately met its end. They rolled over and Robin shot a line, grabbed Catwoman by the waist and they were pulled onto the ladder of the back of the of the truck. "Aw man, Bruce is not gonna be happy." he lamented, knowing that his mentor was never happy when one of his adopted son's bikes gets destroyed.

Catwoman stroked his cheek. "Poor baby. Also, I hoped you enjoyed the show, short stuff~." she smirked. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he denied, making her chuckle.

* * *

The truck passed up to the docks where Robin and Catwoman got off and saw their target, the boy wonder took out his binoculars and zoomed in to an oncoming object from the sea. "10 guesses on what he's going to sneak on that boat." he said, giving her the lens so that she could get a view. Rough Cut then retreated into his private office, they sneakily crept up to the forklift driver, Robin threw in a gas grenade making the driver cough and get out of the machine.

"You've been very naughty." he looked up to see Catwoman with the claws out. He tried to fight back, but she scratched her claw on his face making him scream out in pain, a line was then wrapped around him, the culprit being Robin who then proceeded to throw the driver into the window of their target's office.

They disappeared into the shadows to avoid his sight, they watched as the thug looked around, waving around his pistol. "Diamonds aren't the only things you've been smuggling Rough Cut." Robin called out from his hiding spot. 

"He's right you know. What you're trafficking is something far more precious than any gem a girl can admire, you can say that a little kitty told us." Catwoman said as she and her young friend moved around, narrowly missing the shots that were fired.

"And you want a piece is that it?" Rough Cut then back up a bit. "Okay, keep you mouths shut and I'll cut both of you about 10 percent, might throw in one all for you bird boy."

He heard Robin scoff. "I'm not like you, I'd rather see her set free than in a cage." he retorted, showing his disgust for the kind of action Rouh Cut's obsessed with.

"Also, I'm the only doing the cutting around here." Catwoman announced as she jumped over, the bullets missing her and scratching Rough Cut's shoulders, a bird-a-rang disarmed him and Robin came in with his staff and jabbed it at the gangster while his new partner delivered a series of punches and scratches that heavily scarred him. She used her whip to strike at him, but he grabbed it to pull her closer and kicked her to a car, Robin came to her aid by using his staff's electric function every time he hits Rough Cut, but the gangster grabbed the staff and threw it aside, he grabbed Robin by the cape and threw him to Catwoman. 

The two then ran to regroup but then Rough Cut pulled off the car door and threw it at them, but Robin pushed himself and Catwoman into the office through the already broken window of his office. "Gotta admit, the lug head knows how to be persistent. What do we do?"

But before she could answer him, both heard the sound of a vehicle coming straight at the office, both jumped off the window as the forklift being driven by Rough Cut crashed through the building, both ran as he gave chase, they spotted the boat coming closer to the docks and knew they had to end this right now, so Catwoman grabbed Robin by the arms and threw him to the crane where she followed both broke through the window where they struggled with Rough Cut, the thief released the hook as the vehicle was getting close to the boat, the crew were trying to warn them to stop but their pleas fell on to deaf ears. Seeing that they were close to a collision with the vessel, Robin shot a line out the window and grabbed Catwoman so that they could get out, but not before throwing a smoke grenade to Rough Cut, making him cough and jump out the vehicle. The two watched as the hook latched onto a metal pipe that caused the crane to bend over, causing the vehicle to flip over and crash into the ocean, the cable flung completely through the boat, tearing it in half as a result.

Rough Cut groaned as he regained his senses, then a shadow loomed over him, he looked up and Robin's fist connected with his face, knocking him out for the time being. "Aw, and I wanted the final blow." Catwoman gave a mock pout, making him slightly chuckle. They then went to a crate that was locked, Robin used his staff to undo the lock and together, they opened it. Inside were all the women that were taken and were almost trafficked, one stood out, she was a blonde haired lady that turned around and smiled as soon as she saw the cat thief, she ran and hugged her tight, Selina smiled as she returned the hug.

"Holly." Robin whispered as he realized Catwoman's motivation in this, Holly Robinson had known Selina since she was a kid and when she was abducted herself, it gave the proud thief reason enough to call for some help even from the likes of the Bat Clan. And the reason why Rough Cut's thugs were after that cat was probably because if anyone found that wristband, it would lead them back tot heir operations, it was starting to make sense a little. 

Something he can respect.

* * *

The cops soon arrived and promptly arrested Rough Cut and the crew onboard the boat, they had the women wrapped in blankets as they tried to sort out this whole mess. From afar, Robin, Catwoman, and Holly watched as these events unfolded, the thief handed Holly the yellow wristband, the same one she gave her which read  _'Holly-Take care of yourself, Selina. XOXO.'_

"You never did learn how to listen well, ever since you were as tall as this kid." Catwoman chuckled, gesturing to Robin.

Holly gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry Selina, but Karon and I were going to leave town, but I needed some traveling money. Guess old habits die hard." her friend smirked and held her hand, she dropped the diamonds she ripped off from Rouch Cut, Holly gave the thief a grateful smile.

Robin watched with a wry smirk. "Giving away diamonds? You're getting soft without Batman around." 

Catwoman playfully punched his shoulder. "Funny, little bird. But thanks, guess you're tougher than you let on for a kid."

He smiled in gratitude. "Happy to help." then took out a grapple. "Well, I should probably head back."

His brief partner grabbed him by the cape. "Hey now, the night's still young, why don't we head back to my place to celebrate? It's my treat, I promise you'll get home by bed time."

Robin checked the holographic clock, it wasn't that late just yet and he still had time before Bruce got back. "If you think it's okay, I guess I can spare you a few minutes."

Catwoman gave Holly a kiss on the forehead and ran off with Robin following behind her, leaving Holly to watch disappear into the night.

* * *

Selina's penthouse suite wasn't far, it only took about a few minutes or so to get there, once they arrived by the window porch, Selina went to go get out of the cat suit and told him it was okay to take off his mask, she wasn't going to speak. He had to admit, it was pretty nice, there was a big chandelier and a king sized bed, though he had to wonder if she got a place like this through stolen money, he saw her silhouette through changing curtains as she took off the suit and couldn't help but blush. "You know Tim, out of all of Bruce's partners, you're different from the rest, especially from him."

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah. Sure, Nightwing was cute and all and I admit, I'd probably do him, but I hear he has the hots for BG, and Red Hood, well need I say any more than I should?" he'll give her that. "But you, you're different from them, you seem to have a little more self control, it's no wonder why tall dark and handsome decided to give you that suit."

Robin had to chuckle inwardly, if only she knew that he was able to deduce that Bruce was Batman and that Dick was the first Robin long ago when no one else could, but he wasn't really a bragger so he kept silent about that. "Well thanks, but I'm not so sure. I mean, Dick was the first of Bruce's partners, he already made a name for himself as both 'Robin' and 'Nightwing'. As for Jason, well, he's troubled but he does have the right sense of justice, if not a little bit too flawed, but that's Jason for ya."

"At least you're not a stuck up jerk like Bruce." she said with a frown.

He scratched his neck nervously. "Yeah, I heard you two had a falling out or something."

Selina looked down as old memories swarmed. "More like a shouting match. It was the same old thing, him going on and on about how it could never work between us as long as I'm still stealing." she gave a dry chuckle. "Even if I did, who's to say he'd give us a chance? You know him, when it comes to Bruce the only thing that matters is the mission, nothing else was worth the trouble."

Tim had to agree with her. "Yeah, but I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing. When it comes to places like Gotham, it needs someone who's willing to go the darkest places to succeed, it's what makes him Batman and without that strong conviction, I can't say for certain if this city could actually survive something like that."

"Heh, true enough." she stepped out and he saw that she was wearing a black robe and nothing else, she once again swayed her curvy hips as she walked and sat down next to Tim on the couch. "You know something? You got a lot of heart, and that's something not many people in this city have that much of, it's sad but it's the truth. But with you, when you grow up, who knows? You might just be the best man running around in tights, you're definitely more sensitive than Bats.

"Okay, first of all, this isn't tights, it's flexible armor. And second of all, I can't say for certain if that even will happen, I'm still fairly new to this, I haven't done anything monumental enough for Bruce's standards, his or the other heroes on the planet. It's kind of hard to be the best hero you can be when there's already so many who have done enough."

Selina couldn't help but look at him with a soft look, not many people have managed to earn her friendship or respect, Tim may be young, but he's just the kind of person someone can rely on. "Hey, don't sell yourself short, those ladies at the docks would tell you that saving their lives was monumental enough for them. Want my advice? Don't be the kind of person that Bruce expects you to be, but the kind that you want to be." she told him, laying her hand on his own, surprising him. "I can tell you right now, the Tim Drake I see before me, is good enough." he smiled and she took a minute to admire his bright blue eyes, his youthful features made him look absolutely adorable in every sense of the word. Damn, why does Bruce always make the cute ones his apprentices? She caught him off guard when she leaned in to his level and captured his lips with her own.

Screw the moral issues, this was Gotham and momma wanted some.

Tim's eyes widened into dinner plates as he felt her warm lips, they were soft and actually pretty comforting and this really felt nice-no! This-This is all kinds of weird! "S-Selina!" he broke the kiss as he looked at her in shock. "What do you think you're-"

"Shh." the older woman put a finger to his lips. "Come on baby bird, you thought I didn't notice you sneaking a peak or two. Think of this as a reward for your services, Timmy." she once again gave him a full blown kiss, but Tim couldn't help but not fight back this time, the feeling of kissing an older woman was exciting him and dear lord, she was a phenomenal kisser. He could feel her tongue slip in and lick his own, as if by instinct, the boy wrapped his arms around her back causing her smile into the kiss, she could then feel something poking her and broke the lip contact. He had an intense blush just like hers and she reached her hand down to his crotch where she rubbed the bulge in his pants. "Getting exited now are we?" she leaned into his ear and gave it a lick. 

He shivered a little as this was a whole new experience for him. "Is-Is this really okay? I never really done this sort of thing before...."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you things you wouldn't believe." she licked her lips as she removed the robe, exposing her alluring naked body to him. "Get ready, baby because you're all mine. Now, let's get that silly little costume of yours off." the seductive thief took his cape off and threw it aside, he followed her lead by unbuckling his utility belt, next was the red tunic, he wasn't too buff but wasn't too skinny either. It was still toned due to the amounts of training he's been through, Selina pulled his pants down and she was met with a fully erect manhood, she gazed in wonder at how hard he was. "Well, little boy's not so little~." she firmly grasped it and started stroking it, causing it to twitch, before he could react, she took it into her mouth and bobbed her head down. 

He was quite bigger for his age but she welcomed it, her lust only grew more as she continued to take his entire shift inside her mouth, he was even bigger than most guys she's been with over the years. 

Tim moaned as she continued blowing him, she was quite great at this and his balls were starting to fill up with his seed especially when she massaged them tenderly. "Selina...! I-I...NGH!" he grunted once he shot his load at her face. Selina didn't mind though, in face she took a bit into her mouth and smiled at the taste.

"Alright Timmy, this is where things get real." she laid him down on the bed and positioned herself over him, but then she caught him staring at her beautiful orbs. "You can do so much more than just look, you know." she took her hands and placed them on her breasts. "Go right ahead, massage them but not to hard." he followed her instructions to the letter, she sighed in ecstasy, he was surprisingly good at this for a beginner, and if she's being honest right now it's kind of turning her on. "Oh baby, that feels good!" Tim then rose up and cupped her right breast before sucking on it. "Oooh yeah baby, give me all you got and I'll pay you back!" 

She then slowly moved down, she knew she had to take it slow since this was his first time, her sex hole enveloped his entire shaft and at that moment, the cat had conquered the bird, she moved up and down as both moaned in pleasure as they held on to each other tight as they joined together in sexual bliss, Tim had the strength to turn the tables on her and plow her with him on top this time. Selina had many a guy in her life, Bruce included, but Tim, this kid could make even he strongest of women want more of him but he was still inexperienced, with some proper training he may turn out to be an even better lover, but that was for another time now she was enjoying this moment of passion with him. 

The 3rd Robin could barely believe this was happening to him, sure at dinner parties some of the women liked to fawn over him and some of the girls at school have made passes on him but he was never this close to a girl before, let alone Selina Kyle of all people. And yet, he didn't mind at all, they had already passed the point of no return and there was no turning back at this point. He didn't want to disappoint her so he bucked his hips in sync with her own movements, satisfying her even more.

Both lost themselves over the feeling of becoming one, Selina had spent a while without having sex so it was a welcome feeling to her, she may be rocking the cradle but she can take the judgment, she's a thief and well known criminal in the streets of Gotham, but moreover she's also a friend to the Bat Family, someone Tim could trust and wouldn't have any problems being with right now. It was strange, but at the same time they couldn't dent their lust and need to do this. 

It was then that he could feel something ready to burst. "Selina...! I'm close...!" he warned her.

"So am I!" she replied with ferocity, holding his face close to her breasts. "Fuck, I want you to release all you got Tim, don't hold b-AAAAAAHHHH!" 

They let out a joint yell as they both climaxed together, their love juices mixing together, he released himself from her self and rolled over to the left side of the bed. "That was....wow." he breathed in astonishment, she grabbed his head and pulled it closer to her mounds.

"Your welcome, play your cards right, and this won't be the last time. Say, are the grown ups back at the cave expecting you back?" she asked.

Tim melted into her well endowed chest. "Don't think so. Alfred probably thinks I'm still working on the mission and Bruce said he won't be back by tomorrow. He's up in space with the League last I heard,."

"Good." she stroked his hair. "Then let's get rough." she captured his lips once more and pulled the sheets over to cover them both.

Sometimes, it feels good being the Boy Wonder.


End file.
